Sokkla Summer 2009
by lotusunset
Summary: This is my collection of drabbles and one-shots from the Sokkla Summer event I held. Its about freakin' time I posted them here. I hope you enjoy them!
1. Burning

**WEEK ONE -- BURNING**

* * *

Sokka sighed as a bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face. He wiped it from his cheek as he shifted in his spot. This was uncomfortable. Just the way she was looking at him was driving him mad! With her golden eyes only half open, she was peering up at him through her eyelashes. And her lips had curled into a sly, playful little smirk. He had a feeling this was all a part of some plan. That's just how Azula was.

When she pressed her body closer to him, Sokka bit his lips together. His heartbeat sped up a little more. He didn't even think that was possible at this point. Sokka wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even further against his body. She gave a contented moan, snaking her arms around his neck. Where her skin touched his, Sokka felt like he was on _fire. _It was like a million tiny sparks setting him ablaze.

...But it wasn't an unpleasant feeling...

She started caressing his cheek, looking up at him with those big, sultry eyes again. Azula was saying something to him but Sokka paid no attention to what it was. He was too busy imagining what it'd be like to touch more of her skin, every last inch of it. He was too busy imagining his lips pressed firmly against hers, their tongues battling for dominance over the other. Sokka closed his eyes, getting lost in his fantasies of Azula's bare body, her hair cascading around her perfectly...

"Are you even listening to me?" Azula asked suddenly, smacking the side of Sokka's head.

"Yes!" Sokka assured her, she eyed him suspiciously.

"Then what was I talking about?" Azula questioned.

"Uhhh..." Sokka trailed off, "You were talking about Zuko?"

"No," Azula said flatly. She rested her head on Sokka's shoulder again, "What were you thinking about that was more important than what I had to say?"

"...Things," Sokka replied dumbly.

"Right," Azula smirked, "You can just stop thinking about those things. We're only cuddling."

* * *

The rain was cold. There was no doubt about that. It was the kind of temperature that chilled you right down to the bone. But even as Sokka continued to let her peel his clothing off his body, he didn't care. He kissed her hungrily, his hands entwined in her wet hair. He plucked the gold hairpin from her topknot, causing her hair to fall around her face in damp chunks. He tossed the pin to the ground. She didn't care. Azula was too busy letting her hands wander over his bare chest and pulling him closer.

Sokka trapped her between him and a tree. He moved his hips against hers, bringing a small moan from her lips. He started removing her clothing as well. She was a firebender, she could handle the cold. Using the tree to her advantage, Azula wrapped her legs around Sokka's waist. He moved his hands down her body, over her sides and hips. Over her ass, her thighs. She bucked against him as he lifted her up a little higher and started placing kisses down her jaw and neck.

"I hate you," she moaned. Sokka smirked against her skin.

"I know," He breathed, thrusting his hips into her again, harder. He kissed her lips, softer this time.  Sokka wasn't cold. Far from it, in fact. Like usual, whenever Azula was around, he was _burning. _He always felt like his life was in imminent danger when she was near, but he didn't care. Maybe he was insane but there was no where else he'd rather be.

* * *


	2. Dork

**WEEK TWO- DORK**

* * *

As much as Azula actually managed to care about Sokka, she didn't care for the place he had grown up. And she had barely been there for more than a day. It was too cold, all the layers of clothing one had to wear in order to survive were so restricting, the people were overly friendly to the point where it was almost frightening and the food was absolutely terrible. And that was putting it lightly. If she wasn't half frozen, Azula probably would have managed to come up with a much harsher, more accurate way of describing Water Tribe food.

Grimacing, Azula tightened her grip on the mountain of furs she had wrapped around her body. She exhaled, a small puff of blue fire coming from between her lips. It helped keep it a little warmer in this stupid igloo thing. Where in Agni's name had Sokka run off to? She really wasn't too keen on sitting in an icy dome all by herself. She felt like pointing out every single reason she hated being here. In an extremely condescending way.

Sokka had an uncanny ability to time his entrances perfectly.

"Hi 'Zula," He greeted her.

"Azula," She corrected. Sokka just sighed.

"Here, I brought you dinner. Its a Water Tribe specialty," He explained, handing her a steaming plate of...some kind of meat. Azula took it from him, temporarily forgetting her list of complaints because whatever it was on that plate actually smelled kind of appetizing.

"At least it isn't sea prunes," Azula commented, Sokka snickered. He totally didn't understand her hate for stewed sea prunes. They were delicious!

"Just try it, I think you'll like it," Sokka said, smiling. Azula lightly rolled her eyes. She cut off a piece of the meat and put it in her mouth. She chewed. It had a slightly odd texture, but other than that it was relatively decent. For Water Tribe food, at least. She ate another chunk, happy to have actually discovered a Water Tribe dish that she could tolerate.

"It's alright," She said nonchalantly, "What is it?"

"Tiger-whale penis," Sokka replied.   Slowly, Azula turned her head to look at Sokka, her face twisting into some sort of unexplainable expression. She gagged a few times. And then she threw up. When the contents of her stomach were empty, she looked at Sokka again. She growled.

"I suggest you start running."

* * *


	3. Jasmine

**WEEK THREE- JASMINE**

* * *

Sokka tossed and turned in his bed, trying his hardest not to disturb Suki, who was laying beside him. He couldn't sleep.

They had just been walking through the marketplace, holding hands, doing things like couples do. Smiling, laughing, kissing. But then Sokka had froze. An older woman walked by, the smell of her perfume permeated the area like a thick fog. Suki coughed, complaining about the stench. Sokka said nothing and only stared.

The smell reminded him of something. _Someone_, to be specific. The aroma of jasmine was intoxicating, bringing on a wave of nostalgia that Sokka could have never possibly braced for.

And for the rest of the day, he just couldn't get it off his mind. As he rolled over for about the millionth time, he was starting to get angry. Frustrated. How dare _she_ distract him like this? And she was a million miles away! Sokka already felt bad enough for his actions.

He moved a little closer to Suki, breathing in her sweet scent, hoping it would erase the memories of jasmine from his mind. His attempt was futile. He rolled over again, feeling the urge to throw his pillow. Insomnia was something that didn't happen often to the warrior. He just couldn't stop thinking about that one night. _One night._ That's all it had been. But it had left him addicted. More addicted than he had ever realized, not until this moment, anyway.

That damn princess, it was all her fault. It surely wasn't Sokka's fault! He couldn't help it that she had a body too perfect to be real, he couldn't help it her eyes were the most captivating shade of gold. It wasn't his fault her long hair looked like black fire in the wind and it definitely wasn't his fault that her lips had just been so...inviting.

Every time Sokka closed his eyes he was reminded of that night. He hated that. He cursed under his breath, smashing his pillow over his head. He hated that woman more than anything. This was ridiculous. That night he had spent with Azula had happened years ago. _Years ago._ It shouldn't have had such a lasting effect on him.

He cursed that old woman in the marketplace. This was her fault too. If it hadn't been for her and that infernal jasmine perfume, Sokka's memories wouldn't have come flooding back to him. The scent was so delicate but so strong at the same time, it fit the princess so well it was _insane_. And the smell of her skin just reminded him of the taste of her skin. Which, in that moment, Sokka would have done anything to taste again.

Sokka sighed, rolling over again. This time he slung an arm over Suki's side and pulled her close. She made a small sound, but she didn't wake up. Sokka's hand found hers and he closed his eyes, trying to banish any thoughts of Azula from his mind. He didn't want to ruin _this._ But his mind was unfaithful anyway.

* * *

A/N: I've been told you might need the tissues for this next one.

* * *

--_Eventually, after everything has passed away, I will think of nobody but you--_

Softly, Azula shut the door of her room behind her. She was tired, no. More than tired. She was exhausted. She had spent the entire day in royal meetings, meetings she was required to attend now that she had her crown back. Not to mention the fact that Zuko very much valued her input. Azula was glad she had a life again. More than she could ever say, more than anyone knew. It wasn't that exciting of a life, but it was better than the life she could have had. The life she was _going_ to have until _he _just happened to come along.

Sometimes, though, Azula wished it would be exciting again. She knew what she did was important and that she should have been completely happy with what she had, but Azula just felt her life was...empty. Like a dark, endless void. Empty.

Azula sighed, walking over to her large, lavish bed. She started undressing herself. Layer by layer she shed her royal robes until she was in nothing but her undergarments. She lazily slipped a silk robe over her shoulders. She neglected to tie it snugly around her waist, why did it matter anyway?

She crossed the room and stood before her giant mirror. Azula started pulling pins out of her hair, one by one until her hair was completely down. She dropped the pins on the vanity, they each made a tiny clang against the marble as they fell. She took her hairbrush in her hand and started pulling it through her thick ebony locks, getting the tangles out.

Azula faintly remembered another time when her life had felt empty. Her memories were quite unclear, however. She didn't like to remember that point in her life. The point where she had almost been crowned Fire Lord instead of her brother. No, Azula thought those memories were better off banished from her mind.

She did like to remember who went through hell to bring her back, though. Stupid Water Tribe boy. He had been so foolish to have so much faith in her...But for his faith, Azula was eternally grateful. She enjoyed her memories of him. All the things they had done, all the times they had shared. All of the things that he had managed to teach her.... In a way, Azula owed _everything_ to him right now.

And that had been the one time in Azula's life where she had felt whole, complete.

But that time was over now. And it had been over for quite some time. Stupid Water Tribe boy. He just _had _to leave her. He just _had_ to die. Azula bit her lips together, keeping herself from screaming. Didn't he know that she needed him? Didn't he know that she actually...loved him? The princess knew she didn't have the best understanding of that concept. But she knew that she understood it better because of him. And that if there was anyone in the world that she did love, it was him.

But he was gone now.

Azula took a few deep breaths and kept on brushing her hair, even if there were no more tangles. A cool feeling came over her, sending a shiver down her spine. She blinked. When her eyes opened, Azula noticed something in the mirror. It was hard not to. Her lips parted from the surprise and her hairbrush fell to the floor from the shock.

She wasn't alone anymore.

"Turn that frown upside down," A familiar voice whispered in her ear, amused. Azula was too frozen to give in to his request.

"You're, you're here," Azula almost choked on her words, voice shaking, just like the rest of her body.

"Of course I am," He said, "Where else would I be?"

Azula stared at him in the mirror, her eyes scanning him up and down. He looked...just like she had remembered. In his hands he held white jasmine blossoms. Slowly, he moved her hair behind her ear and placed a flower there. Azula's breath got caught in her throat as she could feel his touch against her skin. His hand now empty, he placed it over her cheek. He caressed it with his thumb tenderly.

She put her hands over her mouth, not knowing what to say. Was there really anything she could say? She felt a sickening pain in her chest, the kind of pain that would make anyone weaker double over from the hurt. Her vision grew cloudy, even as her eyes locked with his in the mirror. What a gorgeous shade of blue they were...

"Don't cry," he murmured, "You know I can't stand to see you cry..." Azula watched as he wiped the stray wetness from her eyes. She felt it too, and that just made her eyes water more.

"I know," She managed to say, wondering how long this was going to last. She didn't know how much more she could take.

"Close your eyes," He said, tilting her head towards him. Her eyes stayed focused on the mirror.

"No," Azula said defiantly, a little strength returning to her voice.

"Why not?"

"If I do, you'll leave. I don't want you to leave," She explained. She was being honest. He chuckled lightly.

"Azula, I could never, ever leave you. I love you too much..." He trailed off, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Then why did you?" Her voice cracked on her words.

"I didn't...And I never will..." He assured her. One by one, tears fell down her cheeks, "Close your eyes..."

Azula obeyed, slowly slipping her eyes closed, letting his image disappear from her view. She could still feel him as he grew closer to her, close enough for her to feel his breath against her features. Being as gentle as he could, he pressed his lips against hers. She froze again, drowning in the feeling of his kiss. She returned it with an uncharacteristic timidity, afraid that if she were more forward she'd ruin it. He let his lips linger on hers for as long as possible before he pulled away.

"I love you," He murmured, "And I'll always be with you, don't forget that..."

Silence flooded the room. Azula opened her eyes. He was gone and she was alone. She stared at her lonely frame in the mirror until she could no longer tell what she was looking at because she was crying so hard. Body trembling, her knees gave out, making the princess crash to the floor, sobbing. He was gone, but he hadn't even really been there in the first place. She pounded her fists against the floor as she cried. Azula felt something fall from behind her ear, but she paid no attention to it. She curled up inside herself the best she could manage, trying to comfort herself after that cruel game her mind had just played with her.

Azula didn't notice the white jasmine blossom laying beside her.

--_Oh, if you can somehow hear my voice, know that its a voice that only thinks of you--_

_

* * *

  
_


	4. Naked

**NAKED**

When I picked this prompt for Sokkla Summer, I told myself I wouldn't write anything with actual nudity in it.

...I am so fickle.

* * *

Pai-sho was always one of those games that was easy to learn but difficult to master. It was complicated enough to keep adults interested but it was simple enough for children to play it. People all around the world enjoyed playing it.

That included Sokka and Azula.

Of course, Sokka and Azula were two very intelligent people. A strategy game like pai-sho was something both of them enjoyed immensly. When pitted against each other, the games were often long and involved, filled with long periods of intense contemplation. While pai-sho would keep them busy for hours, a normal game of pai-sho just wasn't that thrilling to the couple. Oh no.

They liked to up the anty.

Azula moved one of her tiles, smirking. Sokka groaned.

"I do believe that means you owe me your top," Azula smirked. His shoes, socks and hair tie were already discarded on the floor beside the pai-sho table.

"Not quite," Sokka said, untying his belt and throwing it at the princess. She caught it and threw it on the pile. His gi was now hanging open, exposing a bit of his chest. Azula liked that.

"Your move," Azula said in a sultry voice. Sokka grinned, picking up a tile.

"I know," He replied, placing it on the table. Azula furrowed her brows. Sokka just kept grinning at her. She rolled her eyes and let her hair down. She tossed the tie at Sokka before brushing her fingers through her hair a few times. Sokka was satisfied. He loved it when her hair was down.

A few turns passed before any clothing removal was required. Sokka threw his gi top at Azula, frustrated that he was losing. He was going to have to fix that. While he thought about his next move, Azula unashamedly stared at Sokka's bare chest. He idly twisted a lock of his hair around his fingers, deep in thought. Azula bit her lip. He was being unintentionally extraordinarily sexy.

They continued to play. With a lot of thinking and a whole lot of improvising, Sokka was able to finally get himself in the lead. That angered Azula.

Both of them sat at the pai-sho table in nothing but their underwear. Sokka was rather eager to get Azula to shed another piece of clothing. The rise and fall of her chest as she breathed was driving him mad. He had a feeling she was overexagerating her movements just to distract him. He hated to admit it was working.

Azula scratched her head, staring at the board and calculating potential moves.

And every single one would lead to her defeat. She growled. How could she have let this happen? Why hadn't she been been more steps ahead of him?

Oh. _Right._

The fact that he was wearing nothing but his underwear could have been a defining factor in that equation.

But that gave her an idea. If he was distracting her this much, her almost naked body had to be distracting him tenfold and it was by simple chance and luck that he was actually winning right now.  Azula had never been one to play fair...

She made her move, unable to conceal the devious smirk on her lips. Sokka eyed her carefully. She had just sealed his victory. She was up to something. Something sinister. Sokka moved one of his tiles and looked at her from across the table with a smirk of his own.

"You're not naked yet, princess. Another article of clothing, please," Sokka said, holding out his hand.

"Sure thing," Azula replied, reaching around her back. She started unwrapping her chest bindings. At an excruciatingly slow pace. Sokka could only stare. She was _so_ doing this on purpose. When the piece of cloth was completely removed, Azula handed it over to Sokka and crossed her arms across her chest, concealing her breasts. Azula definitely brought new meaning to the word evil.

"Your turn," Sokka reminded her, though his eyes were looking...elsewhere, trying to get a glimpse.

"Oh, I know," Azula said. She uncrossed her arms, giving Sokka a full view. He made a small sound, something akin to a whimper. She was such a devil, that woman! Azula picked up a tile and pretended to think about her next move. She made fidgety movements, most of which were intentional. She needed to be as distracting as possible.   And she was. A split second after she had set the tile down, Sokka was reaching across the table, clearing all the tiles off with his arm. Azula's eyes followed him as he stepped over to her and kneeled down behind her. He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her back against him.

"You are driving me insane, you know that?" He murmured in her ear before he turned her around and pushed her down on the pai-sho table. Sokka started attacking her with kisses as he crawled on top of her.

"That's the point," Azula stated, as if it were obvious.

"You're horrible," Sokka grunted and kissed her neck, licking and sucking the flesh there. Azula let him have his way with her for a while. But then she placed her hands on either side of his face and forced him to look up at her. That smirk hadn't left her mouth. She kissed him on the lips softly.

"I win."

* * *


	5. Cake

Even in their third year of marriage, it still surprised Sokka to see Azula wearing the clothes of her adoptive nation. But he never got sick of it. She looked beautiful in blue. He especially loved to see her in Water Tribe garb when they were in the Fire Nation. It made her stand out against the mostly red surroundings.

Which made it a hell of a lot easier to find her. Honestly. It seemed like the second Sokka took his eyes off of her she disappeared. She definitely wasn't letting her pregnancy keep her in one spot, even if she was pretty far along. But it was rather irritating when she expected him to automatically know where she was. And after the scene she had made earlier over this cake, Sokka worried she'd make another one if he didn't find her soon. Mostly because this fancy cake she was having a killer craving for was practically melting right before his eyes. Curse Fire Nation desserts! Why did most of them have to be of the frozen variety?

When Sokka found her, he was most definitely relieved. She was sitting at the fountain in the royal gardens. He smiled and briskly walked over to his wife, sitting down beside her.

"There you are," He said with a smile.

"I see you brought my cake," Azula scoffed.

"I'm sorry its kind of melted. It wouldn't have been if you hadn't up and left our room," Sokka explained. Azula yanked the plate away from him anyway. She started to eat the fancy, half-melted cake.

"It would have been better frozen, but I suppose it was my fault its melted," Azula said absently. It took a few seconds for what she had said to register in Sokka's mind. It wasn't like her to admit something was actually her fault. He stared at her, an eyebrow raised. She looked up at him, her mouth full of cake.

"I still don't understand why you didn't just ask a servant to get that for you," said Sokka.

"You're my husband. Its more fun to order you around," Azula stated. Sokka sighed, shaking his head.

"So what possessed you to come out here?" Sokka asked.

"My nephew wanted to show me something," Azula replied.

"Since when do you actually like spending time with him?" Sokka questioned, somewhat surprised by his wife's good mood. It kind of felt like walking on glass. It was only a matter of time before her temper came back and exploded for whatever reason.

"Since we're going to have one running around in a few months," Azula explained simply. Sokka grinned, placing a hand over Azula's swollen belly.

"Well, technically a newborn wouldn't be running around," Sokka teased, moving closer to his wife. He moved her hair to the side and kissed her temple.

"You know what I mean," Azula snapped, finishing off her cake.  "I know, I'm just pointing out a fact," Sokka said, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Alright, smart guy," said Azula, her voice cool. She pushed his arm off of her and shoved the now empty plate in his hands, "Go get me more cake. Don't let it melt this time," She barked. Sokka stared at her. He knew her pleasant mood was too good to last...   He took the plate and stood, heading back towards the palace kitchens. He wondered how much more running around the palace Azula was going to make him do before she let him actually sit down and enjoy himself. He figured...a lot. He sighed, smiling. At least there were never any dull moments when married to Azula.


	6. Ribbon

You see the pretty ribbon in her hair, in her hair. Its red. It stands out against the dark, that pretty, pretty silk ribbon. Its the only pretty thing about her anymore, you think, you know. She used to be pretty. But dangerous. Oh so very dangerous. Deadly, deadly.

Now she's just pathetic, broken. It makes you smile. She deserved it. Completely. One-hundred percent. She deserves to be empty and cold, barely alive, barely breathing, barely breathing. For what she did to you. For what she did to Suki, for what she did to everything.

You watch her closely. She moves a little, a groan coming from her pale, chapped and cracked lips. She's hungry, probably. Or thirsty. Where's your sister when you need her? Honestly. She could give this tyrant a little drink, a little drink. Not a big one, just enough to keep her alive. And suffering. Suffering for all the things she's done. Its only fair, you think.

But still, you see that pretty red ribbon in her hair and wonder, yes, you wonder. What that pretty ribbon would look like around her neck, around her neck. Its not like you to think this way, you're rather surprised by it yourself. But if anyone should die, it should be her, should be her. It wouldn't take much, you imagine. She looks half dead already. Those eyes that were once full of fire, full of fire, are dull and empty.

The best way for her to go, her to go, is slow. You'd just tie that pretty, pretty ribbon 'round her neck nice and tight. Just enough so she could breath, but not enough, not enough. Slowly, she'd slip away. Into the darkness, left to live eternal life in the hell where she belonged, she belonged.

Then you have a thought, have a thought. Maybe that's more mercy than she should get, you think, you know. She doesn't deserve death, she deserves to live, to live. Its not worth tying that pretty, pretty ribbon 'round her neck.

So as you leave, you chuckle. She's right where she should be, should be. You wonder how long it'll take, for her to die on her own, on her own. But you know her better, she'll hang on forever, hang on forever.

--


End file.
